


Through The Dark

by Sweetie_Curfy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, don't make fun of me, just a warning, one direction - Freeform, this is gonna be shit, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_Curfy/pseuds/Sweetie_Curfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds out about One Direction, and he's not taking it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is shit. I just kinda wrote it and didn't edit it. My brain is still really scrambled from it all. It'll probably be really overdramatic, too. Sorry.

When Ryan got back early from his lunch break, he was expecting the Achievement Hunter office to be empty. He was planning on spending a bit of time to himself, basking in the silence before the Lads and other Gents inevitably came and started doing weird shit like golfing milkshakes (which, Ryan still wanted to punch Geoff so hard for almost doing). He was expecting to do some editing, or maybe end up doing a few recordings before the day ended.

What he was _not_ expecting, however, was seeing Ray curled up at his chair, glasses sat on his desk and tears dripping rapidly down his cheeks.

The Gent stopped as soon as he saw it; Ray looked up with wide eyes before biting down on his lip and turning away. His body began to tremble soon after that, and Ryan heard small sobs coming from the youngest.

Tentatively, he shut the door and walked over. “Ray?” he asked quietly. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ray quickly wiped the tears away and replied, “W-What?”

“Ray, what’s wrong?”

The dark haired stared at his screen for a few seconds before dissolving into quiet sobs again. Unsure of what to do, Ryan attempted to rub circles on the younger’s shoulder as he pulled Michael’s chair over to sit in.

Just as Ryan was about to ask again, Ray looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. After a second of hesitation, it shut as more tears made their way out. This repeated a few times, all of which Ryan patiently waited through, until Ray finally got hold of himself enough to explain.

“I-I… Y-You know One Direction, right?” he choked out.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “That’s the shitty boyband with five members from England, right?”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

Ray shut his eyes tightly and threw a hand over his mouth as his mouth pulled into a grimace. Wincing, Ryan moved his hand from his shoulder to his back and began to rub larger circles.

“Sorry. This probably isn’t the time to be making jokes, is it?”

Shaking his head, Ray took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “N-No, it’s okay, it’s fine, I-I’m fine…” He swallowed thickly before continuing. “O-One of the members, Zayn, h-he announced that he was leaving today. Like, for good.” Ryan could feel Ray beginning to tremble under his hand again. “A-And that’s all everyone’s been talking about. No one said anything about it before. I don’t think he even told the rest of them until yesterday. They were all acting like everything was fine…”

Ryan watched silently as Ray took a few more deep breaths and shut his eyes.

“And the worst part… The worst part is that this could definitely mean that it’s- th-that it’s the end of One Direction,” he continued. “Zayn is like- Don’t get me wrong, all of them are so fucking important and great and needed- but Zayn, I think, is the most unique. Voice wise, I mean. He’s that one thing that made them go as far as they did. Not to mention how they usually fall apart when one’s out sick, let alone how they’re going to be when one of them is gone for good. We’re going to have to watch them fall apart,” he said with a crude laugh, “A-And I don’t know if I c-can handle that.”

With a small sigh, Ryan shushed the Puerto Rican and stood, pulling him out of his chair and leading him to the couch. Once they were sat down, the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around Ray, taking note that he was violently shaking at this point. Ray tried to hold it back, but he ended up returning the gesture and sobbing painfully.

“I-I dunno what we’re gonna do without him,” he admitted. “The fandom’s gonna fall apart. I’m gonna lose some of my best friends. This… This just can’t be happening.”

“Shh. It’s going to be okay,” Ryan mumbled. “You’ll be alright.”

“I don’t know if I _will_ , though! I can’t fucking deal with this! I don’t want to only see four at award shows. I don’t want to see only four at interviews. I don’t want only four of them on the next album. I want it to be fucking One Direction, not Louis, Harry, Niall, and Liam!”

“I know, Ray. It’ll be alright.”

Ryan waited for the younger to reply with something, with another rant or another train of thought. What he got instead was a small, broken whimper coming from the trembling mess in his arms.

Of course, the universe decided to shit on them right then, and the door swung wide open to let in the other four Achievement Hunters. Gavin lead the crew, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the R&R connection. He shot a concerned look to them as Ryan tightened his grip on the Puerto Rican.

“What’s wrong?” he quickly asked. “Is everything alright with X-Ray?”

Everyone else made their way in then, and each had the same reaction. Michael’s was the only difference; he appeared to know exactly what was wrong, as he looked at the youngest sadly. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Geoff rushed over and put a hand on Ray’s back. He looked at Ryan worriedly.

“What’s happening?” he asked softly.

“I think I might know,” Michael said, crossing his arms. When everyone (except Ray) turned to look at him, he muttered a simple, “Zayn?”

Ryan pressed his lips together and nodded. Without saying anything else, the auburn haired turned and went to his desk, ignoring the rest of them.

Gavin turned to Ryan with a raised eyebrow. “Zayn? As in, one of those blokes from that crap band he’s always talking about?”

Ray began to shake even more; Ryan gave Gavin the deepest glare he could muster. “Not the fucking time, Gavin.”

“What? It was just a question!”

Jack looked between Michael and the R&R Connection. “Did something happen to him? Why’s Ray so upset about him?”

“He quit the band,” Michael called over, keeping his eyes on his screen. “Said he was too stressed in it and shit. All the fangirls are flipping shit… And boys. Fanboys, too.”

“Ray’s convinced that this means One Direction’s going to die out now, too,” Ryan explained. “He said that they don’t really work that well when any of them are out sick, let alone for good.”

Gavin frowned. “Man, that’s gotta suck anus,” he said. “Sorry, X-Ray. I know One Direction means a lot to you. Do you know if they’re still going to be making stuff? At least you’ll have that to look forward to, right?”

Ray kept his head buried in Ryan’s chest, but still managed to shake it. “I-It won’t be One Direction,” he choked out. “Not without Zayn.”

The Brit sent a sad look to him and was about to open his mouth to reply, but some music cut off his words. Ryan felt Ray tense up before dissolving into tears a little bit more. Everyone looked over at Michael, who had turned his chair around to watch as his computer loudly played the poorly made lyrics video from Youtube.

_“You tell me that you’re sad and lost your way; you tell me that your tears are here to stay; but I know you are only hiding, and I just wanna see ya…”_

Ray turned his head enough to look at Michael through tear filled eyes. “Why?” he deadpanned, voice still scratchy from before.

_“You tell me that you’re hurt and you’re in pain, and I can see your head is held in shame; but I just wanna see you smile again; see you smile again…”_

Michael gave him a small smile and shrugged. “Ah, you know. Team Better Friends has to look out for each other, right?”

_“Don’t burn out, even if you scream and shout; it’ll come back to you, and I’ll be here for you…”_

Ray gave a short laugh and nodded. “Yeah. Team Better Friends.”

“Although, if I may, I think I have to say that this is coming from all of us,” Michael stated. “Not just me. At least, I know the others feel the same, right?”

The other Achievement Hunters gave him an unconvinced look, but Ray just smiled and pushed his face into Ryan’s chest again, knowing what Michael meant, and knowing that it was absolutely the truth.

_“Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love; and I will hold you closer ‘til your heart is strong enough. When the night is coming down on ya, we will find a way through the dark…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't leave any comments rejoicing the fact that he left. It's rude and unneeded at this time. You can fuck off if you even think about doing that.
> 
> Thanks for the read. Sorry it's a little all over the place <3
> 
> Song mentioned: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9KA5xGStJg


End file.
